All Things Considered
by XArcanexHopeX
Summary: Two and a half years after Jess walks away from her life, for what he thought would be for the last time, Rory’s moving on with Logan, and she now has to realize what, or who, she truly wants. Sucky summary, but there is a slightly extended version inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** All Things Considered - Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except a few CDs and my extended book selection. So, no suing. Thanks.

**Summary:** Two and a half years after Jess walks away from her life, for what he thought would be for the last time, Rory's moving on with Logan, and She now has to realize what, or who, she truly wants. Luke and Lorelai are engaged, and waiting for Rory to reconcile with Lorelai before they make a wedding date, but there has been serious planning for it already. Logan proposed to Rory on their Year and a Half anniversary.

**A/N: **This is my first Fanfic that I've had the pleasure of putting out there. So, if you could go easy on the criticism. All the characters are a little…OOC. Logan is nice, I don't hate Logan, though I am a Literati fan. Completely and totally. I have no real reason to hate Logan except for what happened in Nov. 8th episode…that was so uncool, him treating Jessy like that. Okay anyways, please enjoy the story, and please review, and tell me if you want me to keep posting more of the story. Thanks.

_The rain was falling steadily outside the window. The sky's grey was stretched as far as the eye could see. A small brunette slowly turned on her side on the queen sized bed she was resting on. She opened her cerulean blue eyes to face the sleeping bundle next to her. He looked so peaceful, his brown hair going every which way and his face relaxed, easy to read. He was content and there was a twisted smirk on his face, the smirk that drove her absolutely insane, the smirk she had fallen in love with. _

_"Jess.." Rory Gilmore whispered softly, nudging him. _

_"Mmmph," was the only answer she received. _

_"Jess…" Rory stated, louder, causing the man next to moved a pillow over his face. _

_"Sleep," Jess Mariano muttered, hiding his face in the pillow. _

_"Come on, Jess…" Rory said, nudging him again as she pulled the pillow away from his face. "What?" he asked, opening an eye to glance at her. _

_"Hey," she whispered. _

_"Please tell me there's more to that than, 'Hey'" Jess demanded, his voice laced with sleep. _

_"I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep…and its raining." Rory whispered, sitting up slightly and nodding to the window. _

_"So you had to wake me up?" Jess whispered, closing his eyes, and replacing the pillow beneath his head. _

_"Yeah," Rory said with a smile. _

_"You want me to get up, don't you?" Jess asked softly. _

_"Mmhmm." _

_Jess sighed and sat up slightly, leaning against the headboard with his eyes closed. "Come here," he whispered, opening his eyes slightly to see her. _

_She nodded and scooted over. He placed an arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. "I love you," Rory whispered, closing her eyes. Jess smiled, she could hear him smile, it was the way he said the next words._

_"I love you too, Ror." _

Rory Gilmore sat up quickly, not thinking, her eyes popped open as she looked around the room. It was large, and decorated with the finest furniture, nothing like her dream; not the darkened walls, no peeling wallpaper, no rickety bed, no clothes strewn across the room. Everything was perfect, everything was clean. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, sitting up slightly next to her.

She looked at her hands. Her engagement ring caught her eye, it was huge. She didn't like it; she wanted something simple, but she didn't say anything to Logan. He would only say she deserved the best but the best was not what she wanted.

"Logan… are you happy?" Rory asked looking over at him.

"Trick question?" Logan asked smiling slightly.

"No. I just want to know…" Rory asked. She saw the light in his eyes; the light that she couldn't have in hers. She had lost that when she lost Jess.

"Yeah, I'm happy, Ace. I'm the happiest I've ever been." Logan said, pulling her towards him, "What about you?" he asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Logan… I realized something tonight, just now. I love you… but Logan… I'm not in love with you," Rory whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She slowly took her engagement ring off. "I think you should take this back. I'm not the girl who can give you the love you deserve. I hope we can just be friends," Rory told him softly as she put the engagement ring in his hand. She stood up and started dressing. She grabbed a bag and started packing her things.

"Ace? What the hell is going on?" Logan asked, standing up and coming to her side.

"I'm not in love with you! I can't be, when my mind is always on someone else, someone who isn't even around," Rory said, turning to face him.

Logan sighed, looking her over. He loved her like she loved him, he wasn't that in love with her anymore, their fire had burned down to nothing but smoldering coals. "Okay, okay. Listen to me, you don't have anywhere to go. You should just… stay here for now, until you can find an apartment, or a place to stay. I understand what you're feeling, but I don't want to let you live in your car and I'm okay with the whole… not loving me thing… 'Cause face it, our passion is other places, not here," he said, gesturing to the space between them. "We'll tell everyone we are calling off the engagement tomorrow, the next day, whenever we're ready. And we'll get the rest of your things packed." Logan added.

Rory sighed with a slight smile. "I'll always love you, you know? It's just, I can't be in love with you. I'm sorry," Rory whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"Don't cry, Ace. Please." Logan whispered, drawing her to him and holding her. "So tell me about this guy who has your heart." Logan said casually, a few minutes after her sobs subsided.

It was shocking to her that he wasn't more hurt. Maybe they weren't meant for each other. "His name is Jess. I met him in my Junior year of high school. I liked him for the longest time but I was dating Dean and I was supposed to be in love with him. Then, at my mom's best friend's wedding, which I went to with Dean, Jess showed up, and I kissed him." Rory paused, "I then proceeded to run away to Washington D.C. the next day, because I was elected Vice President, or whatever. So six weeks go by, and I'm thinking of breaking up with Dean, and I come home, and the town is having a summer festival…and Jess is there making out with his girlfriend Shane. I was hurt. It sucked, but I was still with Dean…"

Rory stopped and pulled away from Logan to sit on the bed. "So, later on in our Senior year, at this dance marathon, Dean and I break up, and then Jess and I get together soon after that. We had so much in common, but the thing I hated was that he wouldn't talk to me, after everything, he couldn't tell me about how he was feeling. He dropped out of high school, he didn't take me to my prom. He then proceeded to run away; I had to find out from my mom when Luke, Jess' uncle, started avoiding me. I was hurt and pissed." Rory sighed, looking up at Logan. He was smiling sadly. "He called. Said nothing, but I knew it was him, I yelled at him, told him I thought I loved him. I knew I did, but he didn't need to know that. I told him I was through, I wasn't going to pine. But I did… I didn't date anybody my whole freshman year of college. Then when he finally came back, he told me he loved me and then ran away again. What the hell was he thinking, I mean, hadn't he already hurt me enough?" Rory said angrily.

"Then, a couple of months later…he comes back, yet again, for his mom's wedding. He came to my dorm and begged me to go with him, go to New York and work and live with him. I sent him away. Even though deep down I really wanted to go, cause this was Jess, my Jess. Who I would've had sex with if we had been anywhere other than that damn party that sent our relationship to hell!" Rory sighed, "I still love him. I don't get that, he hurt me and I still love him."

Rory looked at Logan with wide eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you all that… You didn't really need to know… the whole story…" Rory whispered, looking at Logan.

"It's all right. I don't mind much. Come on, go back to sleep. I'm going to the study," Logan stated, before moving out of the room. Rory started crying as she cuddled up to the pillow and fell asleep.   
Rory woke the next morning by herself. She shrugged off the comforter and slid out of bed. "Logan?" Rory called out softly, heading down the hall towards the study. Logan was sitting at the desk, staring down at it. "Logan?" Rory whispered walking towards him slowly.

"Hey." Logan's voice was slightly raspy, and he sounded like he hadn't slept. Rory saw the engagement ring and papers sprawled out on the desk. "Logan…" Rory started.

"Please, just don't right now. I don't want to hear your many apologies. It doesn't make this any better. It's gonna take some time." Logan stated, reading her easily. "Listen, you can stay for as long as you need. We are still friends after all, but you need to find this guy before he finds someone else," Logan added. "Do you know how you are going to find him?" Logan asked as she sighed.

"I guess I could ask Luke for his address…maybe tell him that I need it to send an invitation to my engagement party. Yeah, it would be a lie, but this is for a good cause." Rory stated, looking at her hands. Logan stood up and smiled at her sadly. "I'm going to go get some rest. I have a meeting this afternoon, with my father. Tell me what you need before you leave to find this guy, I can set you up in a hotel or whatever." Logan said kissing her temple and heading out of the study. Rory sat down at the desk for a minute looking at the engagement ring. She picked it up and put it on, knowing that someone would notice her not wearing it in the Hollow. She went back to the master suite, and smiled at Logan who was lying in bed. "I have to wear my engagement ring to Stars Hollow. Someone, anyone, would notice me not wearing it. I'll be back by the time you leave for your meeting, so I'll put it back in the study." Rory said as she started to change.

"All right," Logan said as he slowly fell asleep.

Rory frowned in thought, as she pulled on a nice cream colored ¾ sleeves shirt. She walked over and kissed Logan's forehead. "You were the best boyfriend that I could ask for, Logan," she whispered to him, even though she knew he was asleep. She slid out of the room, after grabbing her keys and her bag, and headed out to her car.

Rory pulled up to the diner, and put the car in park. She slid out and headed in. It was empty. Luke was sitting behind the counter looking over tickets and receipts. He looked up, once, before looking back down, then his head shot up.

"Rory?" Luke asked, he thought it couldn't be her, she hadn't been home in months. Not since Luke had told her he and her mother were engaged.

"Hey, Luke…" Rory said with a sad smile.

"How are you?" Luke asked, grabbing a mug and the coffee pot and filling it for her.

"Good. Engaged." Rory said lifting her hand to show him the ring. "But you should know that, Grandma told mom…" Rory added, sighing as she looked at the counter. She was lying, she wasn't engaged anymore. But she needed to keep cover. "We're having an engagement party thing. And I wanted to invite…Jess." Rory paused before continuing. "Do you have his address?"

Luke looked her over. "Rory, do you think that is the best idea? I mean, why would you want to invite Jess…He's the guy that broke your heart," he stated.

"Yeah, but he's almost family. He's gonna be my cousin… I want him to be there." Rory said with a forced smile.

"Fine," Luke said, grabbing a pen and jotting down the address. "He might not come," he added, handing it to her.

"Thanks Luke. Tell mom I said hi. And I have to get home." Rory said with a smile. She finished off her coffee, stood up, kissed Luke's cheek and with a hug, left him standing there. As she pulled away from the curb her only thought was, 'I'm going to see Jess again.'

**A/N-2:** Please Review, it'll make me extremely happy. I have Chapter two in the works, tell me if it is even worth putting up. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** All Things Considered - Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned GG I wouldnt be writing this. Huh. But alas, I dont own GG so I'm settling for FF

**Summary:** Two and a half years after Jess walks away from her, for what he thought would be for the last time, Rory's moving on with Logan, and She now has to realize what, or who, she truly wants. Luke and Lorelai are engaged, and waiting for Rory to reconcile with Lorelai before they make a wedding date, but there has been serious planning for it already. Logan proposed to Rory on their Year and a Half anniversary.

**A/N:** Yay! Here is is, the much wanted chapter two! This is a little tidbit from Jess' life. I'm sorry if ya'll wanted to see the Rory/Jess confrontation, but thats Chapter three, dolls! I've had Chapter two done since I put up Chapter one, but sadly, it must go through the Editing process, and the person who edits my material just got it back to me last night, after I had already went off to bed. Anyways, I have Chapter three done, but I was waiting for Chapter two to get back from her before I sent her Chapter Three. I dont want to overwhelm her. So, it'll be another week or so, till I get my chapter three back. Unless someone wants to be my editor who can get it done quicker. Send me an Email or leave a review, and i'll get back to you. Now, dolls, I'll leave you to read Chapter two and I will go start on Chapter four. I must now decide Where I should pick it up from. Leave a review please, I love those reviews.

**Holy Reviewers:**  
**Petitosgrasshoppertie:** Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.**  
Hallon:** I do agree that the whole, breaking up went to easily, but Logan just wants Ror to be happy. And he just has to let her go to do that. I'm glad that it works. I also changed it so that Anonymous reviewers are allowed, thank you for pointing that out to me. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this next chapter! **  
LitGG1982: **I'm glad you like it. I appreciate your review. Here is your update. **  
Gilmore-Girl&Lost-Fan:** laugh I'm glad you like it and are excited, it makes every hour that I spend writing this worth it. Hope you enjoy

**Paige: **I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Its not my FIRST fan fiction, but its my first to ever be put up on FF. I most of the time just leave my writing in a folder to be read and continued if I feel in the mood too. Please enjoy.  
**Gufis253: **You have trouble finding those who are Literati and Java Junkie shippers? I find them everywhere. But they are amazing people. Anyways, I'm so glad you like my story. Thanks. I've always hated dean, he was a little to Stalkerish for my taste. But I don't dislike Logan as much as I should. He is a bit of a jerk, and he isn't right for Rory. But that's fine. Anyways, Enjoy the story.  
**Kal's Gal: **Oh yes. Rory is a sneak! I hope this chapter is to your liking!   
**BritBrat:** Here is chapter two. I'm glad you liked chapter one.  
**Rory: **Ah! Here is chapter two, for you. Im glad you liked the story.  
**S: **Sorry, dear. This is going to be a Literati. I wish I could make everyone happy with stories. But if I get the inspiration sometime, I will try to write a Rogan. Though I will never abandon my ship.

**ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

**

The loud beeping noise erupted from the alarm clock sitting on his end table. He groaned, wishing for more sleep, after all it was a Friday morning, and hit the snooze button before pulling the comforter over his face. The man's mess of brown hair peeked out from under the covers, and clashed against the white of the pillow. The beeping awoke him from his sleep induced silence, as he groaned and let out a string of curses as he picked up the alarm and threw it across the room. It hit the floor but didn't stop beeping. He growled angrily as he threw the covers off. The chilly air assaulted him as he placed his feet on the wood floor. He slowly trudged towards the alarm and knelt down, picking it up. He turned it off before walking back to his end table and placing it in its designated place. The man ran a hand through his unruly brown hair and sighed, remembering his dreams. He only wished that they were a reality.

"Damn her," Jess Mariano whispered half-heartedly, remembering the woman of his dreams. He sent a glare in the direction of the alarm clock, before making his way to his bathroom to shower, shave and get ready for work.

Jess stood in front of the mirror, looking slightly agitated in his khakis and dark blue button down dress shirt. He sighed, looking at his watch, before picking up his coat and messenger bag and leaving his apartment. He headed towards the subway, which was only a block away from his apartment.

Jess glanced at the building in front of him, 'Here goes another day of work. So much fun.' Jess thought sarcastically, 'My god, even my thoughts are sarcastic!' Jess sent a glare towards the floor before walking into the building.

He sent a charming smile at the receptionist which she returned with a "Hello, Mr. Mariano." Jess smirked to himself as he made his way to the elevators and up the stairs to the editor's office.

As soon as Jess stepped off the elevator he heard, "Mr. Milano! Good, You're here! Take these, edit them, and get them back to me by the end of the day," Mr. Joshua Godfree exclaimed, shoving a large stack of papers into Jess' hands before turning and heading down the hallway.

"Its Mariano, or Jess!" Jess called, but the editor didn't hear and he kept walking. Jess growled in frustration, even after working here for six months, his boss still didn't get his name right. Jess made his way to his desk throwing the papers onto it and placing his bag next to his chair. He turned and went to the break room to get some coffee before returning to his desk, and back to work.  
Jess threw his pen down as he finished up the editing. He ran a hand through his still messy hair, which he hadn't bothered to gel this morning, and looked at his desk. A framed photo, the only photo on his desk, caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Rory sitting in the diner reading together, her perched on his lap, and his arms secured around her waist. Jess glared momentarily, remembering their last encounter. He would never admit to anyone that he missed her. No one actually knew about her. His friends, they had never even heard about her. No one had. Jess looked at the transcripts and picked them up and headed to his boss' office.

"Mr. Godfree, your papers," Jess stated, placing them on the editor's desk.  
"Thank you, Mr. Milano," Joshua stated, not looking up from his work.  
Jess glared. "Its Mariano," he stated, before turning and leaving the office. He went back to his desk and slid down into his chair. He stared at her picture; he had heard about everything that was happening from Luke, whom he had kept in constant contact with. Every week they would call one another and give updates on their lives. Jess thought about everything that was going on with the girl he loved, the girl he couldn't have. Still, after everything, he wasn't good enough. Jess looked at his watch, '5:08' Jess thought, frowning. He quickly picked up his things and shoved them in his bag, before heading out of the office.  
Jess rubbed his forehead as he made his way down the sidewalk. "Good god. I wish there wasn't a class tonight, I desperately need sleep," Jess mumbled as he went down the stairs and to the subway.  
Jess felt around in his coat pocket for his key, before unlocking the door, he quickly opened and shut the door when he heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" he said impatiently, as he dropped his bag to the floor, and walking into the kitchen.

"Jess! Its Luke," Luke grunted. Jess smirked as he grabbed a water bottle from his refrigerator.  
"To what do I owe this phone call, Uncle Luke?" Jess asked, straightening, and uncapping the bottle before taking a large drink.  
"Rory stopped by the diner today," Luke stated. Jess almost spit out his water, but he regained his cool.  
"This has to do with me, how?" Jess asked, walking slowly and grabbing his bag, he looked slowly and pulled a few books out. He flipped through his first book, looking over his notes; he had a test today.

"She asked for your address. Said something about sending you an invitation to her engagement party. She's now engaged to that rich jackass." Luke told Jess softly, gently.

"Huh," Jess mumbled as he frowned at the book. "Thanks for calling to tell me, I don't mind so much. I doubt I will be going. Fancy, rich, snobs all having a festive time over a person who I know I wont like, and the only girl I've ever loved. Not quite my scene." Jess paused, momentarily. "I have to go, I have class in an hour, so I need to get ready," Jess said with a glare that was sent to the couch.

"Well, call me, if you need something, or you don't have anyone else to talk to, or you're bored or whatever," Luke grunted.

Jess frowned, running hand through his hair. "Bye, Luke," Jess said, pressing the end button and throwing the phone on the coffee table. Jess glared, letting his thoughts roam to Rory. She was getting married. Married to someone other than him. He hated the thought, but what could he do? He already knew the answer before he even asked himself. 'Nothing,' his conscious screamed, because she was happy with her life. He picked up his notes, angrily, and skimmed them before placing his things in his bag to go get dinner.

Jess grabbed a bite to eat at a small restaurant on the way to his class, and less than an hour later he was in his classroom. He went in slowly, realizing there were only a few students and a professor there and sat down at his normal seat in the back. He took out his novel, a worn out copy of _A Farewell to Arms._Hemmingway. He let his thoughts drift to Rory, and the memory of the Bid-A-Basket, the picnic on the bridge, paying ninety bucks for a basket that had no good food in it, yet he did it for her company, not the food. Jess frowned, realizing that she wasn't his anymore. She hadn't been his since their senior year. The year he left. He regret so many things about their relationship that he couldn't help but dream of it differently. Every night was a different dream, a different situation, a different story of what happened. He frowned as the class started to fill. Glad for the distraction, the test that was soon passed out, he immediately went to work on it. He was one of the first to finish. He sat reading his novel as the rest of the class took their time. He didn't know why she was getting to him so much today. Any other day he would be able to limit his thoughts of her, yet today, he couldn't. After an hour, the professor collected the finished tests and lectured them on English Lit. He waited until the class had filed out after they were dismissed before standing and heading towards the subway to go back to his apartment. With a scowl, he arrived home, checked his messages, took a much needed shower, before he changed into his pajamas, and slid into the bed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep. All the memories were fresh on his mind, but he lay there, still, trying to fall asleep. Finally, his mind stopped with the mental torture, before he fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

**A/N #2: **Please review and if you want to Edit for me, send an email. Love you guys. You make all the hours spent on this worthwhile. Thank you.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **All Things Considered- Chapter 3- Confrontation…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned GG I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? The characters belong to the WB.

**Summary:** Two and a half years after Jess walks away from her life, for what he thought would be for the last time, Rory's moving on with Logan, and She now has to realize what, or who, she truly wants. Luke and Lorelai are engaged, and waiting for Rory to reconcile with Lorelai before they make a wedding date, but there has been serious planning for it already. Logan proposed to Rory on their Year and a Half anniversary.

**A/N:** Chapter three for my lovely, lovely fans. I want to say thank you, thank you, thank you, to all my faithful reviewers. I love you guys. **Here is the much wanted…Jess/Rory dialogue, and the confrontation. Its full of ups and downs, and I like it. Hope everyone else does too.**  
As for Chapter four…well, I have no inspiration right now, my muse has abandoned me, and I'm finding it hard to even think about writing. I swear, as soon as chapter four is written, it will be up. I promise you all that. If anyone has any suggestions as to where to go with this story, or what you would like to see in the next chapter, go ahead and leave a review and I'll get back to you, and if I like the idea, I'll add it in!

**Reviewers- Thank you all so much, I thank you all for your considerate reviews, and kind words. Thanks so much. **

**On with the story... **

**

* * *

**The next day, Rory patiently walked down a crowded New York City street in her faded blue jeans, grey t-shirt and tennis shoes. She stopped as she looked at the old, but sturdy, building in front of her.

"This is where he lives," she said to herself. She stepped inside the dully lit lobby and made her way slowly to his floor. She stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath. She raised her hand to knock on the door but froze. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready. She pulled her hand down, and fixed the door with a glare. She sighed, five minutes later, before working up her courage. She knocked three times on the door before her hand dropped. There was a faint noise of feet padding across the floor before the door swung open.

Jess' eyes widened in shock as he saw her. He looked almost the same. His hair like it had in high school, but there was no gel and it stuck up every which way, as if he had just awoke. He looked fit and healthy, in black pajama bottoms and a thin grey t-shirt, his brown eyes wide and filled with many different emotions, a five o'clock shadow across his face. He crossed his arms over his chest as she smiled at him.

"Hi," she whispered.

Jess just stared at her for only a moment, before he recovered from his shock and his eyes narrowed at her. "So would you have gone straight to the bottom?" he asked, his voice cold, yet still Rory could hear the anger. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, biting her lip.

Jess sighed. "Is your ring as huge as the one Rose wore in _Titanic_?" He said, nonchalantly, "As in, if you had been hanging off the rail and jumped, would you have sunk?"

Rory gazed into his eyes for a moment, before breaking their contact. It hurt her that he had so much passion about them, not all of it good. "Yeah, I would've, but… if I jumped now, I wouldn't," she finally answered, now staring at the doorjamb.

Jess frowned momentarily, trying to figure out what she meant. "What are you doing here, Rory? Shouldn't you be off gallivanting with your rich fiancé?" Jess asked, heatedly.

"I came to talk to you," Rory whispered, looking at the floor, "I really _need_ to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about, Rory. We ended two years ago, when you were basically shoving me out of your dorm," Jess stated, leaning against the door frame. He kept repeating her name, as if it made her real.

"Jess… Please," Rory whispered, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Jess sighed, his features softening as he saw her tears. He moved out of the doorway and back into the room. "Come on in," he stated softly and she nodded and slid into the room.

She stood awkwardly in the living room as he walked into the kitchen. "Want some coffee?" Jess called.

Rory smiled, though he couldn't see it, "Do you have to ask?" she called back. Jess smiled, as he put on a pot.

He walked back into the living room, looking her over. "Okay, so, you needed to talk to me." Jess stated patiently.

"Yeah. Um. I take it since you know about Logan than you still talk to Luke?" Rory asked.

Jess frowned, "Yeah, I have. I've heard some particular interesting things about your life. And he called me up yesterday saying I would be receiving a invitation to your engagement party." Jess stated, quickly.

Rory frowned. "You've heard everything?" Rory whispered.

"The dropping out of Yale because of some jackass, who told you that you weren't good enough, whose wife thinks you aren't suitable for her son because you were a career woman. The moving in with your grandparents, stealing a boat…the um… getting engaged to Richie Rich, fighting with you mom, which for a year that's longest time I've ever heard of you fighting with her, joining the DAR and working there for a year. Then before all of that, sleeping with Dean and breaking up a marriage…I don't believe I missed anything, correct?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rory's eyes widened. "That's everything," she whispered, looking at him quickly before looking at the ground.

Jess looked back into the kitchen. "Coffee's done, do you still take it black?" he asked, before walking slowly into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Rory stated, following him. He filled a coffee mug for her and handed it to her, before reaching for a bottle of water in the fridge.

"So. Talk." Jess stated, gesturing to her.

"I had a dream two nights ago," Rory whispered, taking a sip of the coffee, 'Almost as good as Luke's,' she thought with a slight smile.

"So?" Jess asked, trying to figure out what the hell it had to do with anything.

She took a deep breath. "It was about you. And me. Us," Rory said looking at him. "I broke off my engagement with Logan," she added. She watched as the shock quickly fled across his face before it was replaced with wonder.

"Hmm. So you come running to me? As if I'm Jack, leaning at the rail, staring out at the endless sea as _Titanic_ sails further and further towards America and you're Rose, coming to tell me that you changed your mind? You know, I never did like that movie… How do you know I don't have a girlfriend, or a wife, or a fiancée of my own, Rory?" Jess asked angrily, his voice slightly louder than before. He had to strike back, she had hurt him when she told him she didn't want to be with him years before.

"Oh god. I hadn't even thought-" Rory whispered her eyes widening in shock. She placed the mug on the counter and slowly backed out of the room. "This was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have done this. God, I'm such an idiot…" she muttered, moving towards the door.

"Rory!" Jess called out to her.

She turned slowly. "Yeah?" she whispered.

"I don't." Jess stated and she shot him a confused look. "I don't have a girlfriend," he elaborated, "Rose was the only one who moved on with someone else," he smirked, watching the small smile flit across her face.

Rory took a few steps forward. "I don't know where you're getting at with all these Titanic references, but that isn't the point," Rory stated calmly. "I may have moved on, but that was when I thought I was over you. My heart now tells me otherwise, Jess."   
Jess sighed, looking her over. "What are you trying to imply with this whole conversation, Rory? Two and a half years. That's how long its been since the last time I saw you, the last time I talked to you. The time when you, the girl I so desperately loved, told me that she didn't want to be with me," Jess said, his voice calm, but his eyes focused on anything but her. He took a deep breath before looking down at her.

"Jess…" Rory voiced, her voice cracking with emotion. She was trying not to cry. "I couldn't just give up Yale. I couldn't leave my life behind for you. I didn't even know if I could rely on you," Rory stated, her throat closing up as she stopped talking.  
"And what's so different now?" Jess shot at her, "Oh, lets think; You don't have Yale anymore, and you don't have that same life. You still don't know if you can rely on me, but now is the perfect time to take the fuckin' chance, because you already screwed up your life!" Jess paused, glaring at her, "I don't even see why you bothered coming here today, Rory, if all I am is your back-up plan. You know that isn't true love."

Rory stared at him, a tear finally finding its way down her cheek. "I wanted to go with you. I really did. But I was confused and I was still hurt. And you just kept coming back with these confessions and offers. And I didn't know what to do, and you didn't give me time to think, you gave me five seconds to answer you. What was I supposed to say?" Rory said, trying to hold back the tears that were soon to start falling.

"Something other than screaming 'No!' at me seems to come to mind." Jess said, his voice calmer than before.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, her right hand reaching up and brushing her tears away. "I never meant to hurt you, Jess."

"I could say the same thing to you, Ror," Jess whispered, softly. "I hurt you more than once. I never meant to. I couldn't be with you when I didn't know what I was doing with my life."

"I'm still in love with you." Rory confessed softly, glancing nervously at the floor.

Jess smirked. "Are you now? Huh, very interesting," Jess whispered, brushing a lock of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Rory blushed, slightly, knowing that what he had just said was his sense of humor trying to show through. His hand touched her cheek briefly before he dropped it. Jess realized just how close they actually were and stepped back, and cleared his throat. Looking her over, he paused, choosing his next words carefully.

Rory shifted on one foot to the other. Jess was starting to scare her, she didn't know what he was thinking, he wasn't saying anything and she was waiting for his real response. She bit the inside of her lip, waiting for him to say something. "I never stopped loving you, Jess." Rory whispered, looking at him through hopeful eyes.

Jess sighed, breaking their eye contact. "What do you want me to say, Rory? I mean, honestly, right now, you don't seem like the same woman I fell in love with in high school." Jess paused, looking at her again, Rory's face fell. "I mean, before you came here today, I thought, you were engaged… I don't know if you are just doing this because you got in a fight with him, or if you just want to get back at your grandparents… or something to that extent. I don't know what I'm supposed to think."

Rory looked up at him, shock filling her eyes. "I would never do this, unless I was absolutely sure that I truly loved you. I grew up, Jess. I doubt that I'm the same, I know I'm not the same. But I want to be with you. I want us. I may have changed some, but I would never, ever intentionally come here just to get back at someone."

Jess glared, stepping away from her and walking over to the window. "Changed some, eh?" he mumbled, "You didn't just change some, Rory. You changed, completely, totally. I don't even know you anymore. And I knew you better than anyone did." He sighed, turning to face her again. "Why are you doing this?" he asked softly.

Rory looked him over and sighed. "Because I want to be with you now. I want to live here, work here and be with you," Rory whispered, walking over to him to stand directly in front of him.

"You're running away from your issues!" Jess said loudly, "You wouldn't have done this two years ago, Ror. Look at yourself, is this where you imagined yourself two years ago?"

"I-" Rory whispered, biting her lip. "No. But right now, right this second, this is where I want to be," Rory stated gently.

"Rory…" Jess started, his features softening. "I don't want you resenting me a couple years down the line. I don't want this to escalade and then have you realize what a mistake it is. I don't want you to wonder why you never went back to school, when you were made out to be a reporter."

Rory smiled at him shyly, "I won't resent you and I wont leave unless you want me to." She looked up at him, pondering who would make the next move.

"I… Don't. At least not right now," Jess mumbled inaudibly.

Rory smiled widely and leaned forward, catching him off guard as she kissed him softly.

Jess broke away after a few seconds. "Don't run away," he whispered, remembering their first kiss. "I won't if you won't, Dodger," she mumbled, before reaching up and pulling his head down, his lips meeting hers in another kiss.

* * *

**A/N-2: **Please review. I like feedback, tell me what you like, what you don't like, everything and anything. Just leave a review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** All Things Considered- Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my cd collection. Don't sue.

**Summary:** Two and a half years after Jess walks away from her life, for what he thought would be for the last time, Rory's moving on with Logan, and She now has to realize what, or who, she truly wants. Luke and Lorelai are engaged, and waiting for Rory to reconcile with Lorelai before they make a wedding date, but there has been serious planning for it already. Logan proposed to Rory on their Year and a Half anniversary.

**A/N- **Holy crap. I havent updated in almost three months. I'm so sorry! I've had awful lack of inspiration. This is the LONGEST chapter yet. I like it, a lot. But there are things that could be better, I just really wanted to get this chapter done. It was bugging me. I'm hoping it wont take another three months to update again. But I don't know, my muse doesn't like me. **I want to give a major thanks to my beta, Christine. **I love her, she got this back to me in less than a day, and she had school. She's my favorite person right now. Plus, she gave me most of the inspiration to get this done, so thanks.

* * *

As Jess felt Rory's lips against his, memories of their past together filled his mind, from their first meeting to him asking her to run away with him. What if they broke up again only this time it was worse? Jess pulled back , opening his eyes and Rory didn't seem to want to let him go, her arms wrapped around his neck, refusing to let go.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him softly, looking into his eyes, confused.

Jess shook his head, reaching up and pulled her hands apart. He ran his teeth over his bottom lip and steered her towards the couch. "We can't do this right now, Rory. We have to talk about this," he said softly. He gestured for her to sit down on the couch and she complied.

"What's there to talk about? I want to be here, and you want me to be here… right?" Rory whispered, pulling his arm so the he was sitting beside her. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Rory…" Jess said softly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "I do want you here. But you don't belong here. Not yet. You belong at Yale, or at home, with your mom. You have to get your life together, before you can even think of being in a relationship. You have to think about your future and your career before you even think about me. Everything: your relationship with your mom, Yale, your future, your career. Those things, they're all more important than me. Right now, I have to be last on your list of priorities. Maybe, someday, hopefully soon, I can be one of your top priorities. But for now, I need you to get your act together. Not just for yourself, but for me, your mom, Luke, hell, all of Stars Hollow too."

Rory bit her lip. "You know, its shocking me to see how much you've grown up. And looking at you, right now, makes me wonder how I didn't realize sooner how much I really love you." Rory paused. "I just want to be with you. Nothing else really matters, does it?"

Jess sighed, "Yes. Everything else matters. It's not like we're in high school, Ror. We're adults. We have to work. We have to find out what we want to do with the rest of our lives. We can't just have a relationship with someone and nothing else matters." Jess paused, raking his teeth over his bottom lip. "I don't want you to look back ten years down the road, and wonder why you never went back to school. I want to make sure that you have no regrets about how your life turns out." Jess whispered, taking her hands in his.

Rory smiled sadly at him, "So, basically, you're saying that we can't be together until I get myself together."

"No. What I'm saying is, you can't stay here, with me, until you get your act together. I won't put you into the position for a long distance relationship, unless that's what you really want. I want to be with you. Yes, I really, _really_ do. But right now, you aren't ready for me, but when you are… say the word and I'll be there," Jess said, making slow circles with his thumbs on her palm.

"Jess…" Rory whispered, biting her lip. "Can we just pretend for tonight? Pretend that I won't be leaving here, without you, or that I have my act together. Just for tonight?"

Jess smiled. "We can do that," he whispered, leaning forward slightly and kissing her.

After a few moments, Rory pulled away for air. "How long are you staying?" Jess whispered, kissing her again softly.

"For awhile longer..." she murmured.

"Good…" Jess mumbled, against her lips.

Rory smirked slightly as she pulled away from him.

"You want coffee, don't you?" Jess asked, seeing her smirk.

"How perceptive of you," Rory said with a smile.

"The things I do for you." Jess rolled his eyes and stood up and headed for the kitchen. Rory moved slowly from her seat, looking around his living room. She slowly moved to the entertainment center. She shuffled through the movies he had and smiled slightly, before moving on to look around the room.

Jess watched from the doorway to the kitchen as she looked over at the pictures that were on the shelf near the door. It held the few framed photographs he owned, his keys, wallet and the book he was currently reading.

Rory smiled as she looked over the pictures. One of Liz and T.J. on their wedding day, one of Luke and Lorelai in the diner, blatantly flirting, with smiles that showed the desire they held for each other. She looked at the ones of him and Luke before and after he left Stars Hollow, a few of people she didn't know on a beach. She frowned, realizing that there were none of her. _Did she really expect him to keep one of her on his shelf in his living room?_

"The ones of you aren't up there." Jess said gently from across this room. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh. I didn't think you kept any of me." Rory stated, turning to him.

He smirked sadly, and moved to where he was in front of her. "I have a few. I have one on my desk at work too. In fact, I believe that's the only photo I have at work," Jess said with a shrug, looking at the pictures. "I like a reminder of the woman who made me into who I am. Though, that woman is mostly gone now." Jess said the last part to himself softly so that she couldn't hear, then tossed a glance at her before handing her the mug he was holding.

Rory smiled slightly as she took a sip of the hot coffee. "So, I see one book in this entire room. Where are all your books?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, thinking about his book collection he had in Stars Hollow. She hadn't seen that many books outside of a library or bookstore, other than her own room. In fact she hadn't seen any of his CDs either, and he had crates of music back in Stars Hollow.

"In my bedroom. My bookshelves are there. Along with my stereo and music," Jess said nodding toward the closed door.

She smiled, "Can I see?"

Jess raised an eyebrow, "If you must." He stated, shaking his head slightly as she grinned, and walked into his bedroom.

Rory looked around and let out a breath. It was a normal sized bedroom, with a small desk next to a bookshelf and beside a cabinet. His bed was a queen-sized, enough room for two. Rory flinched at the thought of him having another girl in his bed. There were little wall hangings, one above his desk, a framed piece of paper. There was something strangely familiar about this room. She looked around before shaking her head slightly. She wandered over to the cabinet in the corner and opened it. There was his stereo and CD collection, she scanned it for a few minutes, before nodding and shutting the door. She quickly walked to his bookshelves, and ran her eyes over the spines. There was every book he had in Stars Hollow, plus many more he had acquired over the years of her absence. She looked over the texts again before looking at him, where he was lurking in the doorway.

"Wow," she whispered with a look of longing towards the books.

Jess grinned. "You like?" he teased, seeing the look.

"You have to ask?" she said with a mock glare in his direction.

He let out a soft laugh that she rarely heard but loved nonetheless, and walked over to her.

"So…" he whispered, standing beside her.

"So?" she whispered, turning to him, quickly. There was a worried undertone in his voice that in turn made her worried about what he was worrying about.

"What happens after today? What happens when you leave?" Jess asked gently, slowly turning to her. "I know I said I would pretend, but I need to know, Ror. I deserve to know."

"Jess…" she breathed, sighing. "I don't know yet. I know I need to get myself together. I have to get back in school, reconcile with my mother, smooth things over with my grandparents who are going to freak out about my ending things with Logan. I need to move out of his house. I need to do these things. But I know for sure that above all else, I need you to be in my life."

"Okay," Jess said softly, kissing her cheek.

"Okay?" she whispered, in disbelief, _was that all he had to say?_

"Yes. Okay. I understand you have things to do, I understand that we'll figure out the details of our relationship later. I just wanted to know where you stood on things. For now, let's just…pretend," Jess whispered, kissing her softly.

Rory kissed him back, trying to express her need for him in a kiss, one hand sliding up his chest and ended up on his neck, trying to pull him closer to her, her other hand was holding the mug of coffee, away from their bodies.

Jess pulled away for air and quickly took her mug of coffee and set it on the end table next to his bed, before kissing her again. He cupped her face with one hand and pulled her by the waist closer to him. Rory, grinding her hips against his, moved to kiss his neck as she slid one of her hands under his shirt, pushing it up to take it off. The shirt was soon on the hardwood floor, before she kissed him again, he pulled her towards him so her flesh against his, suddenly needing the feeling of her against him. Rory steered him towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. He was so caught up in her kiss that he briefly registered the fact that he had hit the bed, knees buckling, leaving him to fall onto the bed, and now lay under Rory. Rory shifted against him, and kissed his neck again, one hand moving down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Jess now registered what was going on and where this was heading. He flipped her off him and stood up quickly. Jess grabbed his shirt quickly and pulled it over his head before even looking back to her.

"Jess?" she whispered, looking up at him, her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed, eyes dark with lust.

"We… can't," Jess said, hoarsely. "It's too soon. I mean, we just… got back together, I guess you could say. And we haven't seen each other, haven't talked to each other in two years. Yet here we are, going down this road. I don't want it to happen like this. I want our first time together to be special. Not because we were just caught up in the moment," Jess said, sighing.

"Oh," she said softly, looking away from him.

He frowned, "I want this. But, we can't just start back where we left off. I want our relationship to be different. I think that we need to get to know each other again. I'm different than I was when we were seventeen. And so are you. So let's just… wait."

She looked up again at him, with a slight smile. "I can tell you're different," she stated, before smirking, "And I understand. We won't, until… we're ready, and its right," she said, standing. She pressed her lips to his softly, for a few seconds before pulling away.

"So, do you have to do anything today, or can you hang out with me?" Rory asked, a few moments later, when they had gone back to the living room.

"It's Saturday. My day off. I had some grocery shopping, but I can do that tomorrow." Jess said with a smile.

"Ooh. Or I could go with you grocery shopping, and we could swing by a movie-rental place, and pick up some movies, and have a movie night!" Rory said, excitedly.

"Do you recall the last time we had movie night? We were watching uh… I don't remember the movie, but you quoted the first half of the movie until I held my hand over your mouth to shush you. And then, you bit me!" Jess exclaimed, with a mock glare in her direction.

Rory giggled, and smiled innocently. "You should have expected that. I am a Gilmore after all." Her smiled faltered when she thought back to her movie nights with her mom, and then looked back over to him, "Please?" she whispered.

Jess sighed, "Fine. I don't want to hear you complain about all the stuff we have to get. Plus, I need to get more coffee for you. All I have left is what's in the pot."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, pushing Jess back into his room so he could change.

"Damn woman." Jess mumbled with a smile, happy to have the crazy youngest Gilmore back in his life.

Rory was leafing through Jess' only book in the living room when he emerged from his room in jeans and a green t-shirt.

"You were taking forever, what are you, a girl?" Rory asked with a slight smile.

Jess smirked. "I like to look presentable when I go out," Jess said, tossing her a glance.

She let out a soft giggle. "Sure," she stated, before moving from the couch and to his side. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door. He let her, laughing, grabbing his keys before shutting and locking the door, when they left the apartment.

Jess and Rory stumbled through the door hours later, weighted down by bags. They had spent two hours in his favorite book store, and then hit the video store before finishing off the day at the grocery store. They had only bought a few books. Jess two, Rory three. Rory had wanted to get more, but the ones she had wanted Jess already had and said he'd lend them to her.

They picked up three different movies, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Almost Famous and Empire Records. Almost Famous was Jess' favorite, Rory had wanted to see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory but her mother had called it blasphemous, that remaking Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory was just, _wrong_. And Empire Records was a movie both of them could agree on watching.

Then, they headed to a small grocery store down the block from his apartment, and picked up a few things for their movie night, popcorn, chips, cokes, coffee and every type of candy known to man. Jess picked up a few other things he would need for the rest of the week before they headed back to the apartment.

Jess put the bags on the counter and then took Rory's and did the same, shuffling through them quickly. He put things in their places, leaving the junk food out on the counter. He glared at it, realizing just how much she had made him buy.

"Dear god. I hope your metabolism never slows down." he whispered in her ear, kissing just below her earlobe, sliding his hands around her midriff as she made popcorn.

She leaned back into his embrace. "You'd love me anyways," she said smiling.

He sighed, in defeat. "Always," he said before drawing away from her. "Okay, I'll go put the food in the other room. When you come out, after making your coffee, which I know you will, will you bring me a bottle of water?" he asked, taking a couple of bowls out and pouring different candies or chips into them.

She smiled. "You should have a coke. Maybe it'll get you more excited about movie night!" She said, nodding.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Bring me anything except coffee, please," he said with a smile, and then left the room with the bowls and movies.

Jess was leaning against the back of the couch, watching the credits of Almost Famous. Rory was asleep on his shoulder, curled against him, a smile on her face. Jess smiled at the sight. He detangled himself from her, and scooped her into his arm, and taking her into his bedroom.

"Jess?" she mumbled, snuggling closer into his chest.

He smirked, and told her to go back to sleep. He placed her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Stay with me," she mumbled, not letting go of his neck.

Jess smiled slightly. "I need to get ready for bed, so you need to unlatch yourself from me if you want me to stay with you," Jess stated.

Rory let him go and Jess stripped down to his boxers and pulled on some pajama pants. He left the room quickly, going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth, before heading back into the living room to clean up a little before going to bed.

Jess slid in between the sheets, when Rory shifted closer to him in her sleep, tossing an arm across his stomach and burying her face in his chest. He smiled and set the alarm for eight before falling into a content slumber.

The beeping noise filled the once silent room. Jess groaned and swung a hand to hit the snooze button. Rory moaned, feeling slightly disoriented. _Where was she? _With the rise and fall of Jess' chest she realized where she was and smiled, cuddling closer to him, and kissing his chest.

"Too early," Jess groaned.

"What time is it?" she said, hoarsely.

"Eight o' five," Jess mumbled, tightening his hold on her waist. Rory smiled slightly, wiggling up his body to press a kiss to his lips.

"I'm leaving today," she whispered, sadly.

"I know," Jess said, opening an eye to look at her.

"I want to stay."

"But you can't. You have to work things out. You can come anytime you like," Jess whispered, frowning.

"I will. You'll see me constantly. You'll get so sick of me," Rory stated. "You'll come visit me too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could make me some coffee first?" she said with a slight smirk.

"Rory," Jess groaned.

"Please?"

"Come on."

Rory placed a heated kiss on his lips. She pulled away after a few seconds. Jess groaned. "I hate you," he grumbled, rolling out from under her and stumbling into the other room to put the coffee pot on. He went to the bathroom before making her a mug and taking it back to his bedroom. He handed her the mug and turned off the alarm before sliding back in between the sheets. She drank some of the coffee slowly, watching him as he fell back asleep. She reached over him and put the mug on the end table and curled up beside him again, falling asleep a few minutes later, lulled to sleep by his breathing.

Hours later they stood in the parking lot of the hotel she had a room at to stay the night before, but didn't. She was leaning against her Prius and he was standing in front of her.

"I had fun," Jess whispered, his hands on her waist.

"Me too. I'm going to miss you," Rory whispered, kissing him softly.

"I'll miss you too. Come back soon," Jess demanded weakly.

"I will. You'll call me?" she asked.

"I'll need your cell number," Jess stated. She just nodded, reaching into her car and grabbing a pen. She uncapped it and wrote on his hand.

"Call me to say you got home safe," he whispered, looking at the ground.

"I'll see you soon," she promised, kissing him.

"I know."

She nodded, hugging him tightly. He held her close, and squeezed her once, before releasing her.

She slowly turned and got in her car. She gave him a small wave as she made her way out of the parking lot. She saw him turn and start to walk in the direction of the subway.

She tasted the saltiness of her tears on her lips as she felt her cheeks start to wet. She pulled off the road a few minutes later and wiped her eyes. _Who knew leaving would be this hard? _She gained her composure before putting the car into gear and heading towards Stars Hollow.

* * *

**A/N #2**- Okay. How'd you like that? Please review, I love those reviews. They make the hours stressing over this worth every second. 3  



	5. Chapter 5 Phone Conversations

**Title: **All Things Considered- Chapter Five- 'Phone Conversations'

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my cds and ooh books! Don't sue.

**Summary:** Two and a half years after Jess walks away from her life, for what he thought would be for the last time, Rory's moving on with Logan, and She now has to realize what, or who, she truly wants. Luke and Lorelai are engaged, and waiting for Rory to reconcile with Lorelai before they make a wedding date, but there has been serious planning for it already. Logan proposed to Rory on their Year and a Half anniversary.

**A/N:** Well. I definitely suck. Six months and nothing from me, not even a measly smoke signal. I finally got around to writing. Its not very long, but its funny in some parts, and lighthearted for the most part…there are a couple of serious moments, but still… I hope everyone likes this. Thank you, everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm considering rewriting the first chapter before I write chapter six. Thanks to **Christine**, who is my beta, and my BFF. _/sticks tongue out_ I sent her this last night, and she got it back to me, in just a few hours.

* * *

**-Monday-**

Rory Gilmore weaved through the crowd at Yale as she practically ran to her meeting with the Dean of Admissions. She was running a tad bit late. Lane, her best friend whom she had not seen in awhile and the girl she was currently residing with, had not set the alarm since she didn't have a shift at Luke's that particular morning. As such Rory had woken up thirty minutes later than her schedule permitted, making it impossible for Rory to have more than two cups of coffee. Now the persistent ringing of her cell phone made her growl in frustration. She slid a hand into her coat pocket for her cell and a five dollar bill as she stopped at the well placed coffee kiosk, which was just outside the admissions building. She had made trip in record time, and the meeting would not be starting for another few minutes still.

"Talk," was her one word reply as she flipped open the phone after ordering her large coffee.

"Bossy today, huh?" Jess asked in a slightly teasing tone.

Rory grinned involuntarily. They had been exchanging phone calls every day, and she smiled like crazy at just the sound of his voice. "Hi."

"I mean, usually that would be okay to tell someone if you were in person and you were talking to a maid or something, but its just…rude on the phone. What would your grandmother say if she heard you?" Jess continued his teasing.

She couldn't see him, but she knew that he was smirking. "Now now, considering how you usually answer the phone, you shouldn't mock me for mine especially today while I am running late, Mr. 'Yeah?'" Rory said, smiling as she moved into the Admissions building.

"Hey, that's not fair. I haven't answered the phone that way since I was younger. I usually answer with a complaisant 'What the hell do you want?'" was his sarcastic reply.

"Complaisant, my ass," Rory chuckled.

"Hey, now, you're mocking my phone-answering abilities now? I thought that was my job!"

"Awe, poor Jess."

"Weren't you running late?" Jess asked, smirking.

"Shoot. I have to go. Talk to you tonight?"

"Yeah. Bye, Ror." Jess said, softly.

"Bye, Jess."

**-Tuesday-**

"Yeah?" His voice was rough, and his breathing heavy from running to get the phone.

"You sound a little breathless, busy thinking of me?" Her voice streamed into his ear like coffee being poured into her mug.

"Always. In what context is the real question," he smirked as he walked back into his kitchen.

"Dirty!"

Jess smirked as he stirred the pasta noodles. "What's up, Ror?"

"Nothing. Just studying… I went into Luke's this morning to get coffee, since I'm still bouncing around from Lane's to Paris' apartments. I asked about Mom," she said softly.

"What did he say?" Jess asked, even though Luke had called him earlier in the day to talk about the visit. Jess had called Luke a couple of days after Rory had left and told him about the entire visit. He needed to vocalize it to someone, and Luke had been the only one Jess had ever considered trusting, besides Rory.

"He told me she had just left for the Inn… and asked if there was anything he wanted me to tell her," Rory said softly, leaning her head against the wall in Lane's bedroom. "I said no."

"Why? You obviously want to talk to her," Jess said, turning off the stove and setting the pan aside.

"I do… I'm just… what if it's too late, Jess?"

"It's not."

"But what if it is?!"

Jess could hear the tears in her voice as he sighed. "It's not too late, Ror. But you have to make the first move. You have to want this. I know Lorelai does. But you need to realize that this isn't just your heart breaking… Lorelai's is too, and probably everyone around the two of you. Just… call Luke or Sookie and ask them to set up a lunch for the two of you… Then move on from that. Its never too late." Jess said, his last thought conveying to her he wasn't just talking about her mother.

"Okay… I'm going to let you get back to your…thinking of me," Rory's voice seemed lighter for a moment.

"Awe. But its so much more fun when you're on the phone!" Jess mock pouted even though she couldn't see him.

Rory let out a soft laugh.

Just as he was about to hang up he heard her soft voice, "Hey, Jess? Thank you. For everything." before the dial tone blared in his ear.

**-Wednesday-**

"Dragonfly Inn, this is Michel speaking."

Rory smiled slightly at the Frenchman's snooty voice. "Hi, Michel, Its Rory. Is Sookie around?"

"Rory?" Disbelief was evident in Michel's voice.

"Yes. Rory. As in, Lorelai's daughter. Now, can I talk to Sookie?"

"She is in the kitchen."

"Then go get her!"

"But, it is not in my job description to fetch anyone you please. I'm not a dog!"

"Woof! Woof! Go get Sookie."

Michel grumbled and spouted off some nasty sounding French words before Rory heard him walking into the kitchen. She heard pots banging as Michel grabbed Sookie's arm.

"Rory is on the phone for you."

"Rory?" Rory could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Yes, Rory. Lorelai's daughter. Take the phone!"

"Why are you giving me the phone! Lorelai's in her office!"

"She asked for you! Take the phone!" Michel slammed the phone down on the counter and stormed out of the room.

"Rory?"

"Hey, Sookie!"

"How are you doing, sweetie?"

"I'm…fine. Can you do me a huge favor?"

Sookie bit her lip, "Anything for you, sweetie."

"Talk my mom into having lunch with me? Maybe… this weekend? I have a couple of interviews tomorrow with people at Yale… and I was hoping…I mean… unless she's said she doesn't want to see me, then that's okay. I just…" Rory trailed off.

"I'll talk to her," Sookie said, her voice slightly higher than usual due to the excitement.

"Okay. Call my cell when you get a chance. I have to go…"

"'Kay. Bye, sweetie."

--

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie, It's Sookie."

"Sookie! Hi," Rory said, her excitement slipping into her voice.

"I talked to your mom."

"And?"

"She said that Sunday is the best day… and that she'd clear her entire schedule. She also wants to know if you want to meet here or at Luke's?"

Rory grinned from ear to ear. "The Inn would be great, Sookie, I miss your food, plus if she's needed she won't have to go very far. And it will be a plus that the entire town won't be there."

"Okay. I'll tell her."

"Thanks, so much, Sookie. I don't know where I would be without you."

Sookie awed and smiled.

"I'll see you Sunday."

"Bye, sweetie."

--

"Hey, you." Jess smiled as he heard her soft voice flow through the line.

"Hey."

"Guess what I did today?" Rory's voice sounded slightly excited.

Jess shifted the phone to the other ear as he smirked, "You called someone in reference to a meal with you mother?"

"Sookie said that she talked to Mom and said that Sunday is the best time, and that she'd clear her entire schedule for me. And since it's only Wednesday, I have enough time to prepare myself if this goes awfully," Rory said, smiling.

"It won't go to bad… you may fight a little but…you have to hash this out."

"I will."

"Good. I have to go… I have class tonight. I've got to shower and change. Get the grime of work off me."

Rory smiled. "Okay. Have fun at class. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Ror."

"I love you," was the last thing he heard before he hung up.

--

"Hello?" Luke's voice was slightly louder than the background.

"Bad time?"

"Nah. Just busy."

"I can call back, its not a problem," Jess said, running his hand through his hair.

"No. Its fine. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Getting ready for classes. Hey, uhm. I was wondering…" Jess fumbled for his words, "Do you still have my bed from when I lived there?"

Luke pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it for a moment, before returning it to his ear. "Yeah… Why? Did someone steal yours?"

Jess chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No. I was just…" _Come on Jess, just rip off the Band-Aid. _"Can I come down this weekend?"

Jess heard the phone clatter on the floor. "I'm sorry, what?" Luke asked, his voice slightly confused. "Did you forget to pay your rent or something? I thought you never wanted to come back to this hellhole?"

"I didn't forget to pay my rent, Luke. I just… want to spend some time with Rory this weekend, plus I don't ever really see you, but we exchange these phone calls every once in awhile…" Jess sighed, "this is better than just showing up though. Look, I can get a room at the Dragonfly if you don't want me there."

"No…no. Its fine, you can stay here. You just caught me off guard." Luke breathed out a sigh. "So, you and her, huh? How's that going for you?" Luke neglected to mention the name as he put a glass of iced tea in front of Ms. Patty.

"Around one of the gossips?" Jess said, smirking slightly. "Nah. We're doing pretty good for a long distance thing. We've talked everyday. I guess that's pretty good, considering what we had when we were younger. I'll come down after work Friday. If I get lucky class will be canceled, but even if its not, I'll skip out. Its been too long since I've done that, its for a good reason, though."

"Jess…" Luke started, growling.

"Luke…" Jess mocked, before smirking. "I have to go. I've got class in thirty minutes, and well, I'm running late. Friday!"

**-Thursday-**

"Hello?"

"Hey," Jess smiled slightly, laying on his bed.

"Hey, you. What's going on?"

"Nothing, trying to sleep until you called," he said softly.

"Sleeping? This early? Its only ten thirty! You should be out… partying or something. Grandpa."

Jess laughed, "Let me guess what your doing. You're either studying, or your laying in your bed reading…Pride and Prejudice."

Rory looked down at her book, "Sense and Sensibility."

Jess chuckled, "You're such a girl."

"Hey!"

Jess shook his head, "So, what's going on in your life?"

"I'm getting nervous about Sunday. What if she hates me?"

Jess sighed, "Its only Thursday, Rory. And don't worry so much. Your mother can never hate you."

"But…"

"Shh. Trust me. Your mother will always love you."

"But… I-"

"Rory," Jess warned.

"Fine. You're right."

"Thank you. Aren't I always."

Rory shook her head and ignored his statement. "What are you reading?"

And the conversation went on.

**-Friday-**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ror."

"What's up?" Rory said smiling slightly.

"Nothing… packing."

"Packing? For what?"

"Nothing. Just, keep your schedule open for the next day and a half. I'll see you later."

"Jess? What are yo-" was all she got out before the dial tone. Yanking the phone away from her ear, she stared at it for a moment, before she hung it up.

* * *

**A/N #2:** Did you like that? Hmm. I hope you did. I loved this chapter. Hopefully, chapter six will be out sooner than this one was. Reviews give me inspiration. And inspiration means more writing. Which means chapters coming out sooner. Plus, I love to hear people's thoughts. What you liked, what you loved… _/rambles on_


End file.
